militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
170th Group
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Wing |role= ISR |size= |command_structure= Nebraska Air National Guard |garrison= Offut Air Force Base, Omaha, Nebraska |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1= Colonel Richard J. Evans III |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=170th Group emblem }} The 170th Group (170 GP) is a unit of the Nebraska Air National Guard, stationed at Offutt Air Force Base, Omaha, Nebraska. If activated to federal service, the Wing is gained by the United States Air Force Air Combat Command. Mission The 170th Group administratively organizes Nebraska ANG members assigned to Offutt under the Offutt AFB Future Total Force Initiative. The 170th evolved from Detachment 1, Headquarters Nebraska ANG established in June 2002. Under this initiative, highly qualified ANG instructor aircrew integrate into the 338th Combat Training Squadron to provide initial qualification, re-qualification and upgrade training to active duty and ANG aircrew members. Within the 170th Group, these instructors are part of the Nebraska ANG’s 238th Combat Training Squadron. Likewise, experienced ANG personnel integrate into various sections within the 55th Operations Support Squadron to increase their capability to support the global operations of the 55th Wing, providing training and operational support to the active duty 55th Wing's global command and control and intelligence missions.North Platte Nebraska's favorite newspaper – The North Platte Bulletin These functional areas include requirements, weapons and tactics, intelligence, base operations, weather, and aviation resource management. Within the 170th Group, ANG members are part of the NE ANG’s 170th Operations Support Squadron. Overall, the 170th Group consists of 80 authorized personnel, to include 35 full-time and 45 traditional, or part-time, ANG members. The 170th was reactivated in a ceremony on 7 July 2007 at Offutt Air Force Base. History Established at Newark Airport on 18 January 1964 when the 150th Air Transport Squadron was expanded from a squadron to Group level. Operated C-121 Constellation long distance transports, primarily for passenger movements to Europe, also flew to the Caribbean and to Japan, Thailand, South Vietnam, Australia and the Philippines during the Vietnam War. The Constellations were retired in 1973, being replaced with the C-7 Caribou light transport, which were withdrawn from service in the Vietnam War. The C-7s were used for carrying small payloads in combat areas with rough airstrips. In 1977 upon the receipt of Boeing KC-135 Stratotankers the unit became the 150th Air Refueling Squadron. On 1 October 1993, the 170th Air Refueling Group was consolidated with the New Jersey Air National Guard's senior 108th Air Refueling Wing at McGuire for budgeting resaons. The 170th Air Refueling Group was inactivated while its 150th Air Refueling Squadron remained active, being assigned to the 108th Operations Group as its second KC-135 Squadron (along with the 141st ARS). Lineage * Designated 170th Air Transport Group, and allotted to New Jersey ANG, 1964 : Extended federal recognition and activated, 18 January 1964 : Re-designated: 170th Military Airlift Group, 8 January 1966 : Re-designated: 170th Tactical Airlift Group, 1 July 1973 : Re-designated: 170th Air Refueling Group, 1 April 1977 : Inactivated on: 30 September 1993 * Allocation to New Jersey ANG withdrawn, 1 July 2007 : Designated 170th Group, and allotted to Nebraska ANG, 11 July 2007 : Extended federal recognition and activated, 7 July 2007 Assignments * New Jersey Air National Guard, 18 January 1964 : Gained by: Military Air Transport Service : Gained by: Military Airlift Command, 8 January 1966 * 118th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 July 1973 * New Jersey Air National Guard, 1 April 1977 – 1 October 1993 : Gained by: Strategic Air Command 1 April 1977-1June 1992 : Gained by: Air Combat Command, 1 June 1992-1 October 1993 * Nebraska Air National Guard, 7 July 2007 – Present : Gained by: Air Combat Command Components * 150th Air Transport (later Military Airlift, Tactical Airlift, Air Refueling) Squadron, 18 January 1964 – 30 September 1993 * 170th Operations Support Squadron, 2007–Present * 238th Combat Training Squadron, 2007–Present Stations * Newark Airport, New Jersey, 18 January 1964 * McGuire AFB, New Jersey, 1 July 1965 – 30 September 1993 * Offut AFB, Nebraska, 7 July 2007 – Present Aircraft * C-121 Constellation, 1964-1973 * C-7 Caribou, 1973-1977 * C-131 Samaritan, 1977 (1 VIP Aircraft) * KC-135 Stratotanker, 1977-1993 * Boeing RC-135, 2007–Present References External links * Press release talking about the reactivation of the 170th Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Nebraska Category:Air refueling groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in New Jersey